


How To Woo Jason Todd By: Tim Drake

by Pisces314



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Jason, Fluff and Smut, I just really like smut with feelings okay?, It's the return of Bashful Jay, Light Angst, M/M, Tim is still a huge dork though, Top Tim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 02:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11281857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pisces314/pseuds/Pisces314
Summary: "I think I should go.” He says. He casts another look around the room, cautious as if he thinks the candles and rose petals are going to attack him somehow.Tim nods, completely at ease, like he was expecting Jason to say that.“You can go if you want to. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” Tim starts toeing off his shoes and shrugging out of his jacket. He has an air of confidence about him tonight, similar to when he’s about to make a big break on a case. But Jason also notices that Tim keeps watching him out of the corner of his eyes. A sign of his nervousness.Jason stays.





	How To Woo Jason Todd By: Tim Drake

**Author's Note:**

> So this is pure self-indulgence because I wanted to write “Bashful Jay” again + some really fluffy smut and this is the turnout.

Jason is shattered glass, the fractured segments that don’t quite go together as well as they used to are forced to reattached themselves by Tim’s touch.

He’s a puzzle, with missing pieces, never thought to be complete again until Tim gave him his undivided attention.

He’s still Jason, but at the same time he’s someone else he’s never been before. Someone he didn’t even know existed. Someone that only came out under Tim’s watchful gaze.

They’ve been doing this thing of theirs for months now. A series of movements to get them to this point, a dance if you will. It’s been perfectly coordinated by now.

A way to blow off the adrenaline rush that always came after a good night of fighting. Always just a quick fuck at Jason’s nearest safe house with Jason usually just pressing Tim up against the most convenient surface. No finesse and definitely no eye contact. Just two guys…helping each other out. A completely normal thing to do.

But Tim knew different steps to the dance, steps Jason had never seen before.

And Jason really should have known better.

Because Tim never does anything half-assed. He should have picked up on the subtle changes Tim was making to their routine. Like how Tim kept finding excuses to hang around after.

“Why don’t you make me some of those famous peanut butter and honey cookies you spent so much time bragging about?”

“Hey wanna watch the John Wick sequel? You said you hadn’t seen it yet so I downloaded it on my laptop.”

“Do you mind if I spend the night? I’m too tired to drive home.”

Jason would say yes. Every single time.

He should have known things between them were doomed to change the night Tim rode him for the first time.

It had been after they had gone toe to toe with Croc, with no back up either since the rest of the clan wasn’t around to help. They had beat him of course, but had returned to Jason’s safe house worse for wear.

Jason had collapsed in a heap on his bed, barely remaining conscious as Tim stripped him of his armor and patched him up. He did, however, wake up when Tim started placing gentle kisses on Jason’s wounds.

“What’re you doin’?” He mumbled, blinking up at Tim slowly. Tim grinned at him, a tired but sweet flash of teeth.

“Making you feel better.” He settled on top of Jason, not bearing any weight on Jason’s sore body. He was already in just his boxers. He must have undressed while Jason was semi-conscious.

“I don’t think I can move.” Jason moaned regretfully, his penis already starting to make his interest known.

“That’s alright. Just let me do all the work for once.”

And he does. His rhythm is much different from Jason’s. He moves over top Jason, swiveling his hips in unhurried movements, maintaining eye contact with Jason the entire time.

And Jason can’t look away.

He notices then a stirring of a feeling, an unfamiliar emotion, something entirely just for Tim. A feeling he later blames on his tired mind jumping to conclusions. Tim’s gorgeous, there’s no doubt about it and his half-lidded eyes staring down at Jason make his stomach churn. But that’s just because Jason isn’t used to this kind of sex.

The slow and intimate kind.

The two of them would never, could never be anything more than what they are now. They are much too different. That’s what Jason had thought anyway.

 

He knows now. Knows that Tim was planning something else entirely the whole time. Tim had likely mapped out every single dance they did since the first night Jason took him home in order to get them to where they are now.

 

“What’s all this?” Jason freezes as he notices the changes Tim made to his apartment bedroom. He should have known something was up whenever Tim invited him over on a night when neither of them were scheduled to patrol.

The room is dimly lit, the only light source being in the form of at least a dozen candles spread about on every surface possible, except the bed of course.

“I wanted things to be different this time around.” Tim states, attention fully focused on Jason and his reactions. It’s then that Jason notices the rose petals. _Fucking rose petals._ They’re everywhere, sprinkled around on both the floor and the bed. Jason takes a breath, wondering what the fuck his life even is anymore.

“Tim, this…” Jason trails off, completely lost. “This seems like a fire hazard.” His laugh sounds strained even to his own ears.

“The candles are fake, Jason. You don’t have to worry about getting hurt tonight.” Tim’s eyes are amused and Jason thinks maybe he’s being laughed at.

“I think I should go.” He says. He casts another look around the room, cautious as if he thinks the candles and rose petals are going to attack him somehow.

Tim nods, completely at ease, like he was expecting Jason to say that.

“You can go if you want to. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” Tim starts toeing off his shoes and shrugging out of his jacket. He has an air of confidence about him tonight, similar to when he’s about to make a big break on a case. But Jason also notices that Tim keeps watching him out of the corner of his eyes. A sign of his nervousness.

Jason stays.

Tim’s confident, serious and quiet as he presses Jason to lay down on his back on the bed. Jason is nervous, eager as he lets Tim move in between his legs to prepare him for something he’s never done before. Something he never imagined he’d want to do before. But Tim has this way of changing things, taking a sledgehammer to all of Jason’s internal barriers and doubts.

Tim enters him slowly, pausing after each inch to make sure Jason’s adjusting. Jason’s grateful because Tim seems a lot fucking bigger than he remembered. When he tells Tim as much, he’s rewarded with a blush and a breathy laugh from the other boy.

Jason has two pillows propped under his back, legs spread wide for Tim like some sort of…He can’t finish that thought.

Instead he watches Tim’s abs flex as he moves inside him in slow but firm thrusts, his movements causing a burst of air to fly past Jason’s lips each time Tim buries himself all the way inside. Jason can hear the bed rocking in tangent with Tim’s thrusts.

 Jason had given up on trying to move with Tim. Each time Tim brushed against that spot inside him, a jolt of electricity shot through Jason. He felt sensitive in a way he never had before and could only lay there and feel.

Jason raises his gaze up, past Tim’s flexing hips and stomach, and up to his face. Tim is red, blushing all the way down to his chest, his mouth is open as he pants, and his eyes are zoned in to where their bodies meet.

He must feel Jason watching him because the next time Jason blinks and opens his eyes, Tim is looking back at him. Tim smiles down at him, the look in his eyes triumphant as if he’s won some sort of prize.

Something in Jason’s expression causes the look to soften, and he leans down so that almost every inch of their bodies are touching. Tim has his arms on either side of Jason’s head to hold himself up, his face centimeters away from Jason’s.

It makes Jason feel claustrophobic, but at the same time he doesn’t want Tim to move. He takes a breath, thinking maybe he can get used to this.

Of course, that’s when Tim decides to speed things up. His thrusts are still as strong as before, but they’re even faster now. Jason’s eyes squeeze shut, his facing scrunching up in an expression he’s sure he would be embarrassed of if he could see it. His back arches against his will, trying to get more, even though it’s already feeling _so intense_. Tim’s voice trickles through the waves of pleasure trying to override his body and mind.

“Shh Jay, shh.” It’s then that Jason notices the high pitched, disgustingly needy whine he had apparently been making. Tim places kisses all over his face as his hand reaches into the small space between them to stroke Jason in tempo with his thrusts.

Jason starts to shake.

Tim must want to break all the barriers between them down tonight, because he decides to do something else entirely new to them. He kisses Jason, using Jason’s already opened mouth to his advantage as he slips his tongue inside. Jason gasps into Tim’s mouth and comes.

Then he’s talking. He can’t hear what it is he’s saying over the odd ringing in his ears, but it feels desperate, rushed, like if he doesn’t say it right now he never will.

Whatever it is, it makes Tim let out a deep groan in response. His thrusts lose their rhythm and he bites down on Jason’s bottom lip as he finishes.

Jason can only lay limp as he gets through the aftershocks of what must have been his longest lasting orgasm ever. Tim recovers before him but makes no effort to move off him. Instead he leans back down for another kiss, sighing happily whenever Jason’s lips and tongue move against his.

“I love you too.” Tim whispers against his lips.

And then Jason remembers what he was saying in the bliss of his orgasm.

_“I love you, I love you, I love you…”_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! I take requests and post previews to fics I'm working on over on my Tumblr: [glaciya.](http://glaciya.tumblr.com/) if you're interested in that.


End file.
